


Caught Out

by Kyra_Bane



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Bane/pseuds/Kyra_Bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason they call him Hawkeye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Out

Clint couldn't resist a smirk when he saw it. He was getting a reprimand, so it was totally inappropriate, but Hill stumbled over her words for a minute when she realised what he was looking at – so it was totally worth it.

He'd probably pay for it later, but it confirmed a few things in his mind. Hill raised her eyebrows when she'd finished, the expression on her face daring him to comment. Nope. Not going there. He was absolutely not going to mention that Hill's lipstick was a shade or two darker. He was never going to say he was pretty sure lipstick wasn't supposed to go on the neck.

She read it from his expression anyway and dismissed him with a sharp, "Get out."

Well. That could have gone worse.

*

Later, Maria curled into Natasha's touch, sighing when a hand slid over her hip and that wicked mouth returned to her neck. It made her think of Barton, earlier, and she scowled.

"What is it?" Natasha asked, breath ghosting across Maria's ear. 

"Your partner knows about us," she said. 

Natasha chuckled quietly, pressing her lips against Maria's neck again. It was an action designed to soothe and the hand on her hip slid to her inner thigh. "There's a reason they call him Hawkeye, you know," Natasha said. Then she added, though it was unnecessary, "He won't tell anyone."

Maria trusted him; she just didn't have to like him. If she trusted him with Natasha, she had to trust him with their secret. "I know," she said. She turned on her side and pulled Natasha close for a kiss that left them both gasping. 

"He's going to be insufferable," Maria said. Natasha grinned, pushing Maria over so she was on top. 

"Oh, I know," she said, setting her teeth to Maria's collarbone. She was going to leave a mark more permanent than a smear of lipstick.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the mission_insane challenge at LiveJournal. Prompt table: Slash/Femslash. Prompt: 01. Lipstick.


End file.
